hohrpgseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Jacob Johnson (S3-S1)
Jacob Johnson has appeared in Horror RPG Series 3, Season 1. |- | |} Although shown in the fifth film The Dream Child, Jacob Johnson is a main character and hero in the A Nightmare on Elm Street film series series. Character History "School's out, Krueger!" - Jacob Johnson The Dream Child Taking place shortly after Krueger's first defeat by Alice Johnson in the late fall of 1988, herself and Daniel Jordon had started dating and there was no sign of Freddy Krueger. However in June of 1989, one day before graduation, Alice begins to have dreams of a young nun, with a name tag for "Amanda Krueger", being locked away in an asylum full of maniacs. Upon graduating from high school, Alice and Dan plan their getaway to Europe. Alice has made some new friends: Greta, a supermodel in training, Yvonne, a future Olympic diver, and Mark, a comic geek. As Alice makes her way to work, from graduation, she finds herself back at the asylum. Alice is strolled into an operating room, wearing Amanda's uniform, and screaming in pain. As Alice looks around she sees Amanda Krueger on the table, instead of herself, giving birth. The baby is delivered with shocked gasps and Amanda clamors to get to it. The baby breaks free from the doctors and escapes the room. Alice follows it into a church rectory, the same place that Alice defeated Freddy in. Before she can stop him, the baby finds Freddy's clothes and quickly grows into an adult. Amanda shows up to help Alice, but she's disrupted when Freddy slams the church doors closed on her. After these events, Alice finds herself at work, but four hours late. Alice immediately phones Dan who leaves their friends and rushes over to the diner. Before Dan can make it he falls asleep and Freddy forces him to drive into another vehicle. Alice, after watching Freddy take possession of Dan, faints in the middle of the street. At the hospital, she is informed that she is pregnant with Dan's child. While recouping, she meets a young boy, Jacob. Yvonne later informs Alice that there were no children on her floor, nor is there a children's ward at the hospital. Krueger begins to kill Alice's friends one by one as they fall asleep. First Greta, then later he kills Mark. Alice requests an early ultrasound for her baby, and she soon realizes that Freddy is using her child to get into her friend's dreams. Alice also discovers that Jacob is really her son. It's only when Yvonne barely escapes Krueger, thanks to a little help from Amanda's soul, that she accepts what Alice has been telling her. Alice sends Yvonne to the abandoned asylum to release Amanda's soul while she sets out to free Jacob. Krueger pulls her into a M.C. Escher-like labyrinth to try and slow her down. Freddy goes back into hiding inside Alice as she finally catches up to Jacob. Upon the revelation that Krueger has been hiding inside of her the whole time, Alice forces him out, but almost dies in the process. After being released by Yvonne, Amanda arrives and instructs Jacob on how to defeat Freddy. Jacob, releasing the power that Krueger has given him, forces Freddy to revert back to an infant. Before he can escape, though, Amanda picks him up and absorbs him back inside. Freddy begins to fight from within and the church doors close. Joy and Pain Jacob Daniel Johnson would be born on March 4th, 1990 and grew up in a very loving environment with his mother, grandfather, and "Aunt" and godmother in Newark, New Jersey. But Jacob, although he likes to be called Jake, had a secret that he couldn't let anyone outside of his family know; he had special abilities that would be considered unnatural by everyone, abilities he inherited from his mother and some exclusive to him. His mother would teach him to control these powers, that would someday help him reach his destiny as The Dream Master. His dream ability had manifested around the start of his adolescent and began to help people around the area he lived, guiding them into happy dreams and raising their morale or consoling them with their problems. Jacob, his mother, godmother, and grandfather shared some great times as he grew up. He has one of the top grade averages in his school and is very popular among the students. He doesn't actively play any sports at school, but does play basketball for fun, and is quite natural at it. His happiness was soon to turn into sorrow when in the fall of 2005 Alice had passed away from a heart attack. His grandfather took back to drinking, leaving Jacob in the custody of Yvonne. It took Jacob a very long time to come to terms with his mother's death, but in early 2006, he would hear the shocking news of Yvonne having died along his grandfather from a car accident. His personality begins changing from his fun, easy going guy to this badass person, but having a heart of gold. And to remember his family fully, Jacob carries a photograph of his mother, father, grandfather, uncle, and godmother that he had put together himself. But the only solace he was able to find was in two things, a car and the spirit of his mother. He was able to locate and buy a car of his own. This was in fact a full replica of a vehicle driven by a character from a film Jacob often remembered hearing about from his friends. The car was an all-black 1973 Ford Falcon XB GT coupe that had been customized to be a police interceptor. Jacob would modify to his own personal ways. Along with an installed nitrous boost system that would increase its speed for a short amount of time, The Interceptor can go up to speeds of 120 MPH. Although he was already out of school and on the road, whatever he dreamt his mother would visit him and comforted him, offering him well-needed advice. Role in Horror RPG Series 3, Season One Twisted Metal By the end of October of 2006, Jacob had arrived in the town of Fairfield, Connecticut where he needed to re-fuel and re-fix his Interceptor. Prior to this he had been invited to compete in the Twisted Metal tournament where he would compete for a prize. After driving his Interceptor into a working garage, Jacob looks around the quiet town and sees a teenaged girl crying. He had a feeling that he needed to speak to her and does so when he goes over and asks her if there was anything wrong. He found out that the girl had found out something terrible and he instantly knew that look and told her if she needed to speak to anyone he would would be in the garage across the street. The two of them gotten to know each other, and after having a talk with his mother, Jacob was helping his new found friend, Angel Claremont, and drove her to a warehouse where they would have met with people for the Twisted Metal tournament. Jacob knew that Angel's reason for going was to find her friend Mandy Lane after she was taken by lackies of the owner of Twisted Metal. After meeting some of the drivers, Jacob raced the first race and lost. Afterwards he went into town where he saw Angel drinking with one of the other drivers, a motorcyclist named Machete Cortez and was told that he had their back in the race. Angel and Jacob talked and he mention to her about his mother's town's history. After witnessing another driver, Camille Hensley, they went to get ready for their next race where Jacob helped Angel in winning and set off in a death match between himself, Angel, Machete and Camille where they fought off against the tow bosses, Sweet Tooth and Minion. After Jacob, Angel, Machete and Camille teamed to beat Sweet Tooth and Minion, the three of them gotten out of their cars and told Camille to blow them up thus allowing her to win the tournament. Afterwards they went to go and confronted Calypso, the owner of the Twisted Metal tournament, and Angel asked for what she wanted which was her friend back. However unknown to her, Mandy had created the plan that would get her entering into the Twisted Metal tournament including the events in Angel's life. Finding Friends... Jacob and Angel headed elsewhere to a motel for the night where he paid for the room and attacked and almost sexually assaulted Angel after the evilness that was supposedly to be Freddy took over his mind. It was this point where he fully explained who he was and what he could do, leaving Angel with mixed emotions towards Jacob until she had forgave him because of the shared experiences they both had in their life, but their bond between the two grew stronger. Shortly after this the both of them parted ways and Jacob was called upon for help when Angela Walsh, a returning Springwood resident along with her father, had called for help in the Dream World as Freddy Krueger had attacked her. Freddy had recently came back to Springwood, and after taking out the town's Anti-Freddy establishment, he went after the Walshs after they had returned to play respects to their fallen member, Jesse Walsh who was targeted and killed by Freddy. Jacob was able to send Freddy away and wake the Walshs up as they entered the house on 1248 Elm Street which had place a hold on anyone who entered there. After taking them to a motel and explaining who he was, Jacob and Angela were left alone after Mr. Walsh went to grab a beer. The both of them talked a bit and spoke about what they did in their lives. Angela was now a psychologist with her own TV show without anyone in her life, mirroring Jacob's life of helping people. Being very comfortable with him, Angela gives Jacob his first sexual experience to remember and Jacob felt the same way as he felt very comfortable with her and she made him feel normal. Later, Jacob would entered the Dream World and encounter a young girl, Lacey Powell, whom had been targeted by Freddy. Telling her to where to meet him and Angela, Jacob then found Angel and spoke to her a bit and saw she was residing in some happiness. ...And A Girlfriend The next morning Jacob and Angela met with Lacey and her two teenaged companions Charlie Linderman and Isabelle Gibb, both of them were seniors in Springwood High and friends of Lori Campbell, the girl whom had resided inside 1428 Elm Street. Talking with Lacey and seeing a picture she drew, Jacob would learn the name of her dream protector, Nahuaqez whom Jacob thought it be The Sandman. When asked what The Sandman was, Jacob explained that The Sandman is a mythical protector of dreams of all kind. He was call that because of the sand glass hung around his hip. It was suppose to represent how much time he has before a new Sandman is chosen. The group would leave to go to Los Angeles to go and seek out a dream therapist named Doc help, whom had battled Freddy and learn to block him from his dreams. Once arriving at Los Angeles, Jacob went to his room to rest and heard the knock of the door and saw it was Gibb. After inviting her inside and asking what was up, he finds out from her that her father had abused her over the years since her mother's death. Gibb and Jacob would then have sex for their first time (although Gibb had sex before, but being with Jacob changed her and made it worth wild) and afterwards the two of them talked where Gibb wanted to date Jacob but he still had feelings for another woman. After talking with Angela about it, whom thought that the brief thing that they had was great, Jacob and Gibb became a couple and he would talk about his family history and how his mother dealt with Freddy. With the both of them growing more connected, the couple would hit the road as Jacob put as the road being the best teacher there was. Tormented As the times rolled by, Jacob felt more older and more in love with Gibb then before, knowing she was the girl for him. Also using some of his independent wealth he was able to buy a bright yellow 1976 Camaro with black racing stripes as his new car. By the time of July of 2007, Jacob and Gibb's romance had been going strongly then ever. However Freddy's killing of a young teenager was still on Jacob's mind as Freddy had killed the kid in front of Jacob with him unable to save him. He still found solstice with Gibb and confront with her as well. Jacob went to see Angel in a dream only to save her from a Freddy attack which Jacob was able to defeat him with his Roman Catholic faith something that Freddy hates because of his mother's own faith. Jacob and Angel had talked where he showed her Gibb and the two girls had an awkward meeting as Jacob had talked to Angel almost lovingly towards each other, but Gibb saw that Jacob had called Angel sis and calmed down. The two of them talked some more where Angel get Jacob some motivation talk as his fight with Freddy was tormenting him. Afterwards they good-bye to each other not before long Angel telling him to not believe what he sees on the TV as she done some bad things and didn't want Jacob to assume that. Jacob and Gibb awoke and talked to each other about how Jacob knew Angel before heading back to sleep where Jacob countinued to look after the Dream World. Regular Appearance Jacob stands at five foot seven inches tall and weighs between one hundred and thirdly-eight to one hundred and forty-five pounds with a thin built. He has short brown hair and green eyes. He sports a cross necklace around his neck. He casually wears summer weather wear type clothing such, but casual wears street clothing. Powers Jacob's primary ability is the power to manipulate dreams. He is able to control or "bend" the surroundings and environment of his current dream. He could also enter someone else's dream without having to fall asleep, contact his sleeping friends within the dream world, and even knows what someone is dreaming about by touching them while in the real world. Jacob has also developed several psychic powers due to his direct contact with Freddy while in his mother's womb. Although he possesses both empathic and telepathic abilities, he seems to be highly telekinetic and used the power with extreme prejudice towards someone if that person was hurting him or someone else close to him. Most of the time he uses seems to use his telekinesis for fun. Category:Freddy Krueger (S3) Category:Heroes Category:Psychics Category:Jacob Johnson (S3) Category:Dream Warriors